The Fall of Wei and Shu
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Sequel to The Pirate Princess. We follow Ai Rong and the others to the next level of their lives. The destruction of Cao Cao and his empire is near, but who will ultimately win, taking control of the land? Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 1

(One month after Pirate Princess)

Lu Xun turned in his saddle, looking at Ai Rong as he led his troops away, toward Chi Bi, where the forces of Wu and Shu hoped to defeat Cao Cao's vast navy. He had to admit, he didn't like the odds, which were stacked impossibly high against them. He sighed and turned back to the front when he could no longer see her. He had never gone into a battle without her, and it felt strange to leave her behind.

Ai Rong stood in the doorway with Shang Xiang, who had stayed behind on her husband's request. The princess had sulked until she got word that Ai Rong would be staying home too, and the two immediately set up a visit until the battle was over.

Shang Xiang looked at her friend critically, taking in her changes and wondering what was causing them. The ex-pirate looked like she had swallowed a star, and all the light was pouring out of her, making her skin healthier, her cheeks rosier and even her hair shinier. She led her friend inside, where Ai Rong's servants were cooking their midday meal. When the smell of cooking fish hit her, Ai Rong turned pale and turned quickly away. She ran out to the garden and leaned against a tree.

"Ai? Are you okay?"

Shang Xiang walked over to her just in time for her friend to start throwing up at the base of the tree.

"Ugh… I can't eat fish… Makes me sick anymore… Everything makes me sick, actually. Just getting up in the morning is enough to bring it on…"

"Wait… Food… and waking up? Ai, are you…?"

"Pregnant? I think so… I didn't tell Xun or Ning… I don't want them worrying while they're at Chi Bi…"

Shang Xiang squealed happily, jumping up and down, holding her friend's hair back while she threw up more.

"We'll have a doctor look at you today. I'll go with you! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 2

Ai Rong opened her mouth and let the elderly doctor look down her throat, wondering how looking in her mouth would tell the old woman if she was pregnant or not. The woman took her pulse and muttered to herself, putting a hand low on Ai Rong's belly and pushing gently. The old woman nodded, then left the room. When she came back she held a cage with a small rabbit inside.

"I need you to urinate in this bowl. Then we will move on to the last test."

Ai Rong took the small bowl from the woman with a confused smile. What on earth was the rabbit for? Was it supposed to help her gain insight? Was it a gift?

When she called the old woman out from behind the screen that she had stepped behind to give the younger woman privacy, she heard glass and metal clattering. The old woman took the rabbit from its cage, holding it by the scruff of its neck. Taking the bowl, she injected a small amount of urine into the animal.

"Now what?"

The old woman patted the woman's hand with a warm smile.

"I'll watch the rabbit. We have to see what happens."

Five minutes passed, and suddenly Ai Rong heard the animal start to have a seizure. With a happy laugh, the old woman congratulated Ai Rong as she disposed of the dead rabbit. She was carrying a descendant inside of her. Ai Rong bowed to the old woman and walked out of the small room and was nearly knocked over by Shang Xiang's enthusiastic greeting.

"Well? What did she say?"

Ai Rong smiled sadly, and Shang Xiang's heart sank.

"The rabbit died… I guess that means that I'm pregnant…"

Shang Xiang looked up at her adopted older sister, who was grinning, and laughed. Both women cried out happily, walking out of the clinic hand in hand.

"So, you're going to write to Lu Xun and Father and Gan Ning, right? You're going to tell them, right?"

Ai Rong smiled as she climbed onto Laughing Moon's back, listening as her younger sister hauled herself into her own saddle and set a slow easy pace. Ai Rong wasn't sure if writing was a good idea, as she didn't want to distract her family and friends from the battle. When she said this to Shang Xiang, the woman sighed.

"They would **want **to know, Ai! You could at least tell Zhou Tai! You know he thinks of you as a niece."

The older ex-pirate had known Ai Rong since she was nine years old, and often would sit and talk to her late into the night playing go. He knew her better than most people did, but she knew relatively little of his past before she had met him.

She nodded, thinking of what the quiet man's reaction might be to the news.

"He probably will just say 'congratulations' and go on with what he was doing."

Shang Xiang laughed while Ai Rong spurred her horse into a run, shrieking a challenge to race. The two women thundered toward the stables, laughing and urging their horses to go faster. Ai Rong got there a second before her younger sister, laughing as she dismounted and handed her reigns to a stable hand, who also took Shang Xiang's reigns.

"You cheated! I didn't know that the road was so uneven back there!"

"I did **not** cheat! How could I? I can't even see!"

"Psh, whatever."

Ai Rong laughed as they walked into the garden and sat on a comfortable wooden bench. Shang Xiang stood and ran inside, coming back with a stack of paper and Ai Rong's writing tools.

"What?! Shang Xiang, I can't see to write!"

"So you can dictate, and I'll write for you! We're telling our family!"

"Ugh, fine. Hm."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 3

_Sun Jian, my Honored Father,_

_To avoid any delay reading this letter may cause, I will keep my words brief. I have great news for my family and my lord. I carry within me the an heir to the great legacy of the Lu and Sun family. If you should see fit, please have the other two letters I have sent to my brother Gan Ning and my husband._

_One thousand years good health to you._

_Ai Rong_

Ai Rong sealed the letters and gave them to her fastest messenger, pretending to glare at Shang Xiang as the younger woman danced around happily.

As the women chattered happily, the cook came out holding a tray with two bowls that smelled sweet. When she lifted the lid from one of the bowls, Ai Rong went pale again. The dish, which had always been one of her favorites, was beef cooked in a sweet sauce. The ex pirate turned away, shuddering and saying a quick apology as she dashed away to be sick in an empty pail.

The cook sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I had hoped that her favorite would make her feel better. It worked when I was pregnant with my children. Ah well, I'll go get her rice and soup."

The cook walked away with the tray with the bowls, shaking her head and shouting for bowls of rice and soup to the rest of the kitchen staff.

Shang Xiang walked over to her older sister, gently pulling her hair away from her face while she vomited, grimacing. She handed Ai Rong a handkerchief when the woman finished throwing up, earning her a shaky thanks.

"The cook said that was your favorite. It stinks that you can't eat it. She'll bring us some rice and soup."

Ai Rong gave a tiny laugh, standing after she had wiped her mouth and blew her nose, rinsing the bit of cloth in a bowl of water.

"I try to look on the bright side. If I could eat everything I wanted to, I would be getting so fat that Xun would want to take a second wife."

They laughed at the thought of Lu Xun taking a second wife. He hardly knew what to do with Ai Rong when she was going through her menstruating, dealing with a second woman during that time may kill him. Shang Xiang sat under a peach tree, smiling at her sister.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're not all cranky yet. When Da is pregnant, there isn't any talking to her."

"Meh, gimme time. I'll be a cranky fat bitch in no time, I'm sure. You know how I get during my monthly pollutions, I might be even worse pregnant."

They laughed again.

"Maybe we should only send you into war during that time! You'd kill everything on the battlefield until you passed out from exhaustion!"

They laughed harder at the mental picture the thought made, tears leaking out of their eyes and kicking their feet against the ground.

As they lay together on Ai Rong's bed that night, Shang Xiang took her sister's hand and held it tightly. Ai Rong was confused at first, then heard the ragged breathing that usually went with tears.

"Hey, what's the matter? Am I that ugly?" she joked, earning her a pinch on the arm.

"No. I just never noticed how much I missed this, missed you. Liu Bei and his family are great, and I love going into battle and training and everything… But I kinda feel left behind."

"Left behind? How?"

"Well, you're going to have a baby. You will be able to go back to the fighting eventually-"

"Maybe. Xun is a huge worrywart."

"You know what I mean. Father will call me back eventually. He can't have Liu Bei around forever. He's too much of a threat."

Ai Rong nodded, sitting up and putting her arms around Shang Xiang, who sighed sadly.

"Well, little sister… When that day comes, I'll be right there beside you."

Shang Xiang smiled and let the older woman gently play with her hair, humming softly.

_I think motherhood will suit you well, Ai. You're doing it already…_ She thought as she nodded off, feeling safety in the warm embrace of her adopted sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 4

Lu Xun walked into Sun Jian's tent, nodding to Gan Ning as he entered. The commander grinned and handed the two men a scroll, nodding for them to hurry up and open the message. Gan Ning leaned down slightly to read over his shorter brother-in-law's shoulder, his eyes getting wider while he read.

Finishing the letter, Lu Xun felt the note slide out of his hands and land on the grass with a soft crunch. He blinked a few times, his eyes and posture never changing as he absorbed the news. Gan Ning crowed happily and slapped the younger man on the back so hard that his hat flew off and he stumbled into his adopted father-in-law.

"I…don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Sun Jian sighed and shook his head as the pirate faceplanted at Lu Xun's words. The pirate glared as he stood, dragging the shorter man up off his feet until he was eye level with him, his voice a low growl.

"I'll tell you what you do. You finish this battle and go home and see her. We all will. And _you_ will do whatever she asks you to."

Lu Xun, his face turning red from lack of air, nodded vigorously, gasping when he was set down and released.

"I'm still shocked though. I'm going to be a father…"

A/N

Sorry this one was so short guys, but I wanted to put in their reactions in. However, not being male, I don't know how guys react to learning that their wife is pregnant. So, if you have suggestions, I am all ears!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 5

Shang Xiang sat up, stretching and looking around for Ai Rong. The blind woman was gone, her sword gone. The princess felt a twinge of worry as she stood and walked out of the bedroom, looking for her older sister still.

"The training grounds."

"Huh?"

Shang Xiang turned to see a tall broad woman dressed plainly smiling at her from her place hunched over a torn robe.

"The mistress. She's at the training grounds around the back of the stables."

Shang Xiang smiled and thanked her before dashing outside, barely having time to stop before slamming into her older sister's father-in-law. The old man smiled and glanced around.

"Where is my daughter-in-law? I heard that she is carrying a grandchild of mine inside her."

Shang Xiang told him that she thought Ai Rong might be in the training grounds behind the stables and invited him to go with her to see the ex pirate. When they caught sight of her, Ai Rong was standing on Laughing Moon's back, holding a practice sword, practicing balancing in a number of stances.

"Be careful you don't fall, Ai!"

Ai Rong turned toward Shang Xiang's voice, smiling and jumping down from the saddle and leading Laughing Moon to her stable. Her father-in-law wore a disapproving expression as she came out of the stable covered in straw.

"You shouldn't be doing these things while you are carrying, foolish girl. Get inside and do women's things."

"Oh! Father Lu, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Now get inside before you hurt yourself."

She giggled as the old man fussed over her, her face going a little pale when the servants brought in breakfast. Shang Xiang didn't envy Ai Rong her spells of nausea triggered by the smallest things. Ai Rong took a deep breath and ate slowly with her father-in-law and younger sister, using all her willpower to keep her stomach from rebelling.

"So, Ai Rong, has Xun written back to you?"

Ai Rong smiled and shook her head, snorting when she heard Father Lu heave a sigh.

"That boy…"

"I'm sure it was a bit of a shock. My brother and Sun Jian were also informed of my…er…condition."

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and watched for a minute while Ai Rong ate in silence, listening as her father-in-law as he named off his thoughts on preparations for the baby's arrival. Ai Rong smiled and tucked her hair behind one ear.

"I think there is some time before we have to start preparations, Father Lu. I'm only about two months into it…"

The old man sighed and shook his head.

"It is never too late to plan, my girl. Never."

"Yes Father Lu."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 6

Lu Xun stood in his small quarters rereading, for the fourteenth time, the letter from Ai Rong. His mind spun still with the thought of the new responsibility set before him. What would he do when he got home? How would he be able to let his wife campaign again after the birth of the child, for fear of her capture or death. Surely she would be angry, but she would understand. After all, the Qiao sisters had given up their own lives of battle after they had children.

He turned to his small writing desk and picked up his brush, chewing the bamboo on the end for a moment before wetting the brush and beginning to write.

_My Honored Wife,_

Lu Xun looked at the greeting for a moment, then crossed out the line with a smile. She had never been one to use titles or the stilted writing of nobles. No, his Ai was the one who told crude jokes with her brother, then would play with the children of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, then sit quietly talking to Zhou Tai…

_Beloved Ai Rong,_

_I received your news and was overjoyed. Your brother almost killed me when he congratulated me, hitting my back so hard that I nearly toppled your adopted father. They both send you their congratulations and love._

_I have to say, I was unsure if you and I would ever be able to… have children._

_Anyway, how has everything been with Shang Xiang? Has father been pestering you with his 'preperation for the baby' talk? He treated all my sisters and sisters-in-law to that talk every time they found out they were pregnant. You'll be sick of him soon._

_Things are going well here, I suppose. The battle should be over in another month or so. Soon we'll be back home, and you and I can start preparing. Ha, I'm sounding like my father now._

_Goodbye for now, my heart_

_Xun_

He reread the letter and made a face. He had never been much of a letter writer, and was sure that this would attest to that. He sighed and dried the ink, deciding that he might as well send the letter and let his wife laugh at his lamentable writing skills rather than suffer the wrath of her brother… Gan Ning had pretty much _ordered_ the younger man to go and write to Ai Rong, giving him a look that promised a lot of pain if he was not obeyed.

Handing the tightly rolled letter to his messenger, absently touching the bell that was given to him by Ai Rong all that time ago sewed to the bottom of his sash. He turned back into his quarters and cast a glance at his swords and sighed. He was well aware that women were in constant danger while pregnant, and even more while they gave birth. Now he was feeling his insides twist with worry as he lay down and looked up at the dark canvas over him.

There would be no sleep tonight…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 7

Ai Rong sighed and looked down, wondering if her feet would be visible if she could see. She had received Lu Xun's letter a month ago, and guessed that the troops would be returning soon. In the meantime, she had to deal with the preparations for the birth of her first child. Shang Xiang fretted more and more as her time drew closer, wondering out loud if Ai Rong's narrow hips would impede the baby's birth.

"If you ask me to sit down and rest _again_ Shang Xiang, I swear that I will shove this brush up your pretty little nose!"

The younger woman fell silent, twisting her fingers nervously. When Ai Rong raised her voice, it hurt the younger sister. After all, she wasn't _trying_ to irritate her beloved sister…

Sighing, Ai Rong turned away from her horse and put the brush in her hand down on a low shelf. She could feel her sister's discomfort, and while it made her angry, it also made her stomach turn from guilt. She hated herself for being so short with everybody, but between being pregnant and the stress of the upcoming birth, she had family breathing down her neck to make sure she didn't overdo anything. This included walking, brushing Laughing Moon, and bathing. And to top it all off, she was having cramps.

"I'm sorry, little sister. I'm just so stressed and Father Lu is always after me about one thing or another, and the maids and you are forever telling me to sit down and rest! I haven't ever been so idle in my life! My mind is bored and my soul grows darker by the day!"

Shang Xiang smiled and looked around the stables, trying to think of a way to entertain her older sister. The games they usually played were too rough now for a woman in Ai Rong's state, and they had played so much chess that they were both sure that they would never willingly play again.

"So, what do you want to do, Ai?"

The blind women threw up her arms and sighed, muttering under her breath about how nothing made a difference anyway.

"I know! We could sneak out and… no, no we can't…"

Her voice trailed off as Father Lu came into the barn, smiling happily and holding up a brightly painted puppet. When he got close, he held out the toy for the women to inspect, cackling happily.

"I found it while I was out on my walk. I think the child will like it. It's a man with a sword at his hip. What do you think?"

Ai Rong turned it over in her hands, running her fingers over the painted surface and tapping it with a fingernail. She smiled and nodded, earning a happy laugh from her father-in-law. Shang Xiang admired how well made it was, remarking on how brightly and attractively colored it was.

"It's wonderful Father. Why don't you put it in the child's bed?"

The old man nodded and took the toy, smiling and humming to himself, and walked back into the house.

When he was safely out of hearing distance, Ai Rong turned back to her younger sister with a wicked smile dancing over her face.

"So, what were you thinking?"

…………………………………………..

Ai Rong walked as quickly as she could into the woods after her younger sister, giggling quietly. She felt the child squirming around inside her as if sharing in its mother's amusement. When she felt a familiar pushing, she called out to her sister in a hushed voice.

"The baby's kicking!"

Shang Xiang came crashing through the brush and smiled when Ai Rong took her hands and pressed them to her belly, right over the ripple in her belly.

"That's amazing. I've felt the baby move before, but it's always amazing…"

Ai Rong smiled, then winced as the baby pushed harder than she thought it needed to. Looking down, she put a hand to her swollen belly, chuckled and spoke in a low soothing voice.

"Settle down, you'll be able to come out soon enough. Go back to sleep."

Once the baby settled, Ai Rong took Shang Xiang's hand and the two took off again, heading for the secluded pond that was fed by a stream. The two had found the pond during a walk that eventually got Ai Rong scolded because, in Father Lu's opinion, it was far too long for her to be walking.

Once there, both women stripped and eased into the cool water, giggling. They had managed to slip past not only Ai Rong's governess/maid, but also Shang Xiang's people and Father Lu's room… And had not been caught.

"Now all we have to do is hope that nobody pulls the trick that Pang Tong did!"

The women laughed, but suddenly Ai Rong cried out and grabbed her belly.

"ENOUGH! It is too early, I keep telling it! But the child does not listen to me!"

Shang Xiang's eyebrows shot up and she swam over to her sister.

"Are you having the baby?"

"I don't think I have a choice!"

"But it's too early!"

"The child doesn't think so!"

Shang Xiang hauled her sister out of the water and helped her dress, then threw on her own clothes. After a few feet, Ai Rong hit her knees, rocking with her hands on her belly.

"I can't! It hurts!"

Her younger sister looked around, then nodded.

"I'm going for help. I'll be right back."

"Hurry."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fall of Wei and Shu**

Chapter 8

Shang Xiang tore through the woods, ignoring the sharp sticks that slashed at her face, jumping over roots and puddles. She gasped for breath, her lungs screaming in protest as she forced herself to keep running.

_I can't stop. It's my fault she's out there by herself with the baby trying to come early! I never should have suggested sneaking out!!!_

When the house was in view, she started screaming at the top of her lungs and ran for the stables. She felt a tingle of relief when she saw lanterns being lit and servants running toward her from the house and the stables.

"What's wrong?"

Shang Xiang pointed over her shoulder to the woods, taking a ragged breath.

"Ai Rong…in the woods… we snuck out… baby…"

Ai Rong's governess/maid snapped around and shouted for a few of the servants to make a gurney to carry their mistress home on. Shang Xiang threw Father Lu an apologetic look before dashing in front of the men carrying the rough gurney and leading them into the woods.

………

Ai Rong managed to pull herself to her feet and walk a short way while leaning on the trees for support before hitting her knees again.

_Shang Xiang, please hurry! Oh, the pain is getting worse!_

She shook and rolled off her knees so that she was sitting with her back against a tree, sweat pouring off her face as she tried to take long slow breaths. She remembered that her middle-aged cook and the ancient woman who was the head of housekeeping had told her what she should do if she felt like she was going into labor.

_Slow breaths…calm down… Oh, I can't!_

"Make it stop!"

She hadn't intended to scream, but the words tore themselves from her throat as she leaned slightly and held her belly. Startled by her cries, the birds in the trees took sudden flight. Then she heard the voice of her sister.

"Ai! I'm coming!"

She shouted Shang Xiang's name, and heard other voices along with her sister's. She was doubly relieved when she heard the voice of her governess/maid, Olan.

"Olan! I'm here!"

She felt the comforting rough hands of Olan hoisting her gently to her feet and then lifting her into the air and placing her on a hammock. As she was carried back, she felt a warm dampness soaking through her leggings.

"Unh…Olan…"

"Hush, my girl, we'll be there soon."

Ai Rong quieted and waited for the next rush of pain, turning her head when she heard Shang Xiang apologizing for making her come out into the woods.

"Not your fault… I agreed…"

As she was carried into the special room where she was to give birth, Ai Rong wondered if she would die this day, as she had in so many of her dreams. Shang Xiang chewed her thumbnail as she settled herself by her older sister's shoulder, her face lined with worry. Then Olan nodded to the midwife, who put a hand on the blind woman's knee and smiled.

"Alright, you're ready. Start pushing."


End file.
